It's Nice To Meet You All
by Taarya
Summary: AU!future Klaine. Blaine has multiple personalities, and the whole Anderson-Hummel family has to deal with his illness day by day while living their life. Heavily based off of the tv show United States of Tara. Possible trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:  
Glee based characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox.  
United States of Tara's storyline belongs to Steven Spielberg & Diablo Cody, Showtime.  
Basically I just merged the two together, but I hope I'm doing it the right way.

* * *

"Is it my fault?" asked Blaine, looking at the camera in front of him and tugging the hem of his shirt nervously. "Am I a bad parent? I don't want to worry Kurt by telling him that. Maybe Cass got it to help a friend out. A pregnancy test? Cass? She wouldn't be that irresponsible, I'm her parent, I'm the one that's supposed to teach her values"

Blaine ran his hand through his curls, sighing. His room was messy, the bed undone, some books scattered around the floor. He had to clean up before Kurt got back from the grocery store, so he wouldn't have had to worry about being the one to tidy everything up.

"Unless one of the alters pushed her into doing that...who, though? Surely not Brian, let alone Jasmine. I don't know why I'm doing this. I shouldn't have gotten off my pills, and I shouldn't have started filming myself whenever I'm worried as my therapist suggested. Besides, it's almost four, Cass will be back soon and I might as well try and confront her about it"

He snorted and turned off the camera. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering where his alters hid while Blaine was the one in control.

**o**

When Cass opened her bedroom's door, she was welcomed by a squeal.

"Honey, this dress is FABULOUS! When did you get it?"

The girl smiled. "Brian, you're back!"

"Can't leave this family alone for too long, can I? Someone has to take care of fashion!" He answered, glaring at the girl's skirt. "Speaking of which, who on earth let you buy that?"

Cass looked slightly doubtful. "My dad?"

"Who, Blaine?" Brian asked, knowingly. "Should've seen it coming. God! Why won't he let me do this?"

Cass frowned. "Cause he's jealous of your age?" She'd rather not mention that Brian was just one of her dad's alters and used to stick with his made-up back story, in which Brian was in his early thirties.

"Well, whatever. Have you gained some weight?" he trailed off. "You're not having the high calorie dinner Kurt's obviously gonna cook. Let me go shopping and get you some vegetables. Bye, love!" Brian exclaimed, kissing her on both cheeks.

**o**

He left the room and walked downstairs, but as soon as he got into the kitchen, Kurt stopped him. "Blaine? Cooper just called, he's on..."

"Oh, no no no, love" Brian answered, adjusting the scarf around his neck. "I'm going to the grocery store to buy vegetables. Cass needs some health in her diet"

Kurt sighed. "Brian, we don't have time for this, let Blaine back. For starters, I already cooked a perfectly healthy dinner, and Cooper needs his brother"

Brian grabbed his car keys and shook his head, smiling lightly. "I'm sorry, love, but I can't leave now, I really can't"

Before the alter could even open the door, Cooper Anderson got inside the house.

"Blaine, great, you're good to go. Come on, we've..."

"Hey, sexy" winked Brian. "How you doin'?"

A thud came from the opposite side of the room.

"Pop, tell me that's not Brian" moaned a teenage boy, bumping his head on the wall.

"I'm afraid it's Brian indeed" Kurt nodded towards his son. "and don't be bitchy"

"Long time no see, love" chirped Brian. "do you want to come shopping with me?"

William looked apologetic, but Kurt knew he wasn't being genuine. "I'm sorry, Brian, I'm really busy today"

"Well, I hope one day you'll save some time for me. Bye bye, loves!"

"Brian?" called Kurt. "Are you bringing Blaine's credit card?"

"Sure thing"

"Give it back. We don't need you to buy any more scarves"

"But, love, scarves are a basic human right!"

"Not with my husband's money. Give me his wallet and keep no more than 10 bucks. We don't even need more vegetables"

Brian sighed but did as told before leaving.

**o**

"Kurt, a word?" said Cooper, still standing in the doorway. "I don't want you involved, buddy" he told William, who nodded and turned to the fridge.

Kurt stood up and followed his brother-in-law in the back yard. They sat on a bench under the house's porch, looking at Blaine's Chevy leaving the parking lot.

"I can't stand this. I can't deal with this...for how many years to come?" Cooper finally said.

"Cooper, what are we supposed to do? Put him back on meds, leave him drugged and numb forever?"

The man sighed. "That's not my point. My brother…he doesn't really have that fucking disease"

"You think Blaine's purposefully making that up? That he's making fun of us?"

"Yes. He's stressed, he doesn't want to deal with stuff in a mature way, so he pretends he's mentally sick"

"Cooper, this can't be. He's been in therapy, he was visited by so many doctors." Kurt sighed. "DID is real and we have to be there for him"

"Be there for him? How, exactly? Letting him switch personalities whenever and however he wants?"

"That's not it. But I can't force you to be there for him. You want to stay out of it? Do it"

"It's just...all my life, I've been focusing on him. Blaine the little kid, Blaine the bullied teenager, now Blaine and his DID. I know that taking care of him is the right thing to do, but I've got so much on my plate, Kurt. I don't have a decent job, I have rent to pay and I'm completely on my own. He's got a job, he's got you, he's got a family. His disease will...fade away, eventually. My everyday issues won't"

Kurt hesitated. "Cooper, if you ever need something...anything at all. You know we're here for you, right?"

Cooper shook his head. "There'll be no need. But thanks for the offer. Anyway, I know I'm overreacting, but I'm the one that's stressed. I really should...I should focus on me."

"I'd understand if you did. Just...come say hello from time to time, okay?"

Cooper smiled before getting up. "I will"

**oooooooo**

Dinner was the only tradition Kurt and Blaine wanted to be held by. Nor the Anderson, nor the Hudmel family had ever regularly sat at the same table every night to eat and talk about their day, so it was a rule they were proud to follow.  
Blaine, though, still wasn't himself. Brian chatted amiably throughout the whole evening -with Cass, mostly, since William had figured that talking with his _other_ parent about cars wouldn't have caught the alter's attention. After eating a pie Kurt had cooked in the morning, Cass stood up.

"I'm going at Rob's, don't wait up" she smiled, leaving the house.

Kurt and Brian said their goodbyes, turning on the TV and relaxing on the couch while William had turned on his laptop, sitting on a couch in the very corner of the living room.

"Liam, love?" called Brian after few minutes.

"For the thousandth time, we're not Irish, Brian" he mumbled without raising his eyes.

"Can you help me change the batteries of the remote? The new ones are in the kitchen, first drawer on the left"

William sighed but stood up and got the batteries. "I'll be upstairs" he decided, grabbing his computer and walking away.

"Good night, love!"

"Hey, Will, I can drive you guys back home from school tomorrow. Your car will be back from the mechanic in few days" said Kurt.

" 'kay. Thanks, pop"

When they heard the boy's room close, Brian crawled into the other man's body and kissed him on the neck. Kurt moaned and kissed him deeply, but stopped immediately as soon as Brian started opening Kurt's zipper.

"No, Brian, don't"

Brian pouted but didn't back off. "Come on, love, I know you want to"

"My body does, because you look like my husband. But you're not. And Blaine's not comfortable with me having sex with the alters"

"But I'm still him, aren't I?"

"But he's not really here" replied Kurt. "Come on, just...stop. Go to the shed"

"I don't want to go to the shed" pouted Brian.

"Go let Blaine back"

**oooooooo**

"I'm sorry for whatever happened yesterday" said Blaine, starting the car.

"It's okay, dad" reassured Cass. "Brian only insisted I should be eating healthier and went through my clothes"

"And pissed off uncle Coop" added William.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm...I'm trying to control it, but there's no way, anything can trigger it"

"Dad, don't worry. Just, try and be there tonight, alright? Finn and Rachel are staying for the weekend, but at least be there one night" said the girl with a hopeful smile.

Blaine grinned before stopping in front of his children's school. "I'll do my best"

The kids jumped off the Chevy and Blaine looked at them. William went right inside, whereas Cass walked towards his boyfriend and greeted him outside of the building, where few dozen students were standing before having to get inside. They had a brief conversation Blaine couldn't figure out, but after few moments the boy shoved Cass, leaving her astonished more than harmed.

Before he could even realize it, he was facing the kid.

"What are you trying to do? Hit a girl?" screamed Blaine, shoving him against a tree.

"It's none of your business" hissed the boy. "And I'm not having a fight with a fag"

Cass looked paralyzed. "What the FUCK is going on? Robert, dad, stop"

"I'm not your dad, baby doll" replied the man, voice low and harsh. "Nor I am a fag. Come and hit me if you dare, kid"

Robert paused and half-laughed. "See, Cass? That's what I was talking about. I'm okay if your parents are fags, you know that. But you can't tell me this man doesn't even know who he is"

Cass hid her face in her hands and breathed slowly. "Mike. Leave, please. Leave. I can take care of myself"

The alter didn't even listen and kept glaring at Robert. "You don't hit a girl, you don't insult her family, you don't insult me. Are we clear?"

The boy didn't answer, but didn't miss the other man's movements, either.

"ARE WE CLEAR?" Mike shouted once more. Not getting an answer, he aimed for the boy's face and his punch was only interrupted by a loud voice that called his name.

He stopped and turned to see William walking towards him, phone in hand.

"Mike, don't. I'm calling pop"

Mike shrugged. "You don't get it. This boy needs a lesson"

William got closer to him but Cass stopped him, worried.

"Pop? Come here. Mike's back and he's starting a fight with Robert"

On the other end, Kurt grabbed his car keys, swearing. "Keep him still for ten minutes"

William put his phone back in his pocket, turning back to Mike.

"Don't hit him"

"He deserves it" mumbled the man, taking his hoodie off. At that point all the students were looking at them, and Robert hadn't moved from the tree he was leaning on.

"Just d-" pleaded Cass.

Mike ignored her. Again, he aimed for Robert's face but this time managed to hit him as hard as he could.  
The boy kneeled down without a sound, whereas Cass screamed in shock and got closer to him, wiping the blood off his lips. Mike looked at Robert expectantly, as if he thought he'd get back on his feet and fight back.

"Did he break your nose?" Cass whispered worried.

"No, it's just...it's my chin" mumbled him, standing back up.

"I'm sorry, Rob. Go to the nursery, I'll talk to him"

The boy snorted. "You trust being around him and not me? Maybe this family is just fine for you" said before leaving, followed by some of his friends.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Mike, already behind him.

"Mike, that's enough" said Cass, a hint of fear in her voice.

Mike paused and slowed his movements. "Hey, are you afraid of me now? I'm protecting you" Cass looked taken aback, while the crowd around them started to dissolve. "I'm the one that deals with your mistakes," he continued, lowering his voice so that only Cass and William would hear him. "Do you think your dad didn't see your pregnancy test?"

The girl looked on the verge of tears. "How do you even know?"

"He thinks about it so much it's affected all of us. You'd better talk to him about it"

The conversation was interrupted by an angry-looking Kurt. "You two, get inside, calm down and start your classes" he ordered.

The two kids waved and walked away. William said something to Cass that Kurt couldn't quite catch, and in few moments they were into the building.

"Mike, what the fuck did you do?"

The man looked upset. "Man, he was shoving her and insulting her. He's supposed to be her boyfriend, not her rapist"

Kurt paused. "Robert? What? And what did you do to him?"

"I punched him. He deserved it, the asshole"

"Listen, Mike. If Cass has issues with her boyfriend, she can get through it on her own, she can talk to us about it. It was good of you to stop him, and you know I'm obviously not taking his side, but under no circumstance you hit a kid"

"He called you and Blaine fags, man. And..." for the first time, Mike looked insecure. "I think he was making fun of her because of me. Of Blaine, of all of us."

Kurt sat on a low wall, sighing. "Listen, now we go home, we call Cooper, you two go get a drink or something even though it's not even 9 in the morning and you should be at work, and we'll think about this when you're better. Okay?" Kurt immediately regretted saying that, since he didn't know if his brother-in-law would have hung out with Mike.

"Okay" grunted Mike, grabbing his hoodie back from the ground. "Hell, I'm a soldier, I might as well have killed the kid"

**oooooooo**

"Thanks for staying with Mike" said Kurt after lunch, when the alter had decided to leave to go hunting in the woods -which he couldn't, since Kurt had safely stolen all the bullets, but he'd find out later. "I only saw Blaine few hours between yesterday night and this morning, so I'm pretty dizzy"

Cooper shook his head. "I owed it to you, after what I said yesterday. I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay. There's something I couldn't tell you while Mike was here...it's about the fight he started this morning. He hit a kid. He don't think he's badly injured, but still"

"Who?" Cooper suddenly sat straighter in his chair. "Why?"

"Cass' boyfriend. Mike accused him of hitting her, and if that's true we'll have to deal with that too" Kurt deadpanned.  
The man looked worried. "So Mike had a point"

"Well, he might have made that up. I'll talk about it with Cass and then we'll talk to Blaine, as soon as he's back"

Cooper stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

The man smiled at the sight of his brother-in-law behaving as if he lived there. "Just some water, thanks. There's still some beer in the fridge, if you want it"

" 'kay"

Kurt adjusted himself on the sofa and looked at the framed pictures above the fireplace. There was a picture from his and Blaine's marriage in New York, 20 years earlier, and another from the same decade that was taken in the apartment they first bought in the city.  
There were pictures of the two Anderson brothers as toddlers, of Cass and William in various stages of their lives, and a recent family photo taken right outside of their current house in Albany's suburbs.

Cooper interrupted his daydreaming by handing him a glass of water. "So, how's your job?"

Kurt smiled. Being a well-known fashion blogger, he had a solid income without even getting out of his house. "It's fine. How's the job hunting going?"

"There's nothing really. All I find are dead-end jobs that won't bring me that far"

"Well...I have to attend a fashion show in New York next week. Interview models and fashion designers, take pictures of the show…I could use some help writing down the recordings, or taking the pictures. Would you like to join me? I've got it all covered, there'll be no extra expenses"

Cooper smiled. "That might not be my thing, but count me in. I appreciate this, Kurt, you're really…I appreciate this." he paused. "Is it...?"

Kurt interrupted with a smile."A man fashion show"

"Shit" Cooper laughed.

* * *

A/N

There you go! I hope you liked this first chapter, you met just two of Blaine's alters but there's a few more yet to come.  
I'm pretty self-conscious about this, so if you have any criticism, questions, anything, just let me know.  
I'm also looking for a beta, cause I'm too shy to ask for a feedback to those I already contacted, so if you have some spare time, I just found you a new hobby!

Come say hi on my tumblr! It's _taarya_, just like my penname.


	2. Chapter 2

Before dinner, Blaine sat on a chair next to Kurt. His kids were leaning on the kitchen's furniture, looking concerned, while Cooper was sitting in front of him.

"Blaine" started his husband softly. "We have to talk about what happened with Mike this morning"

He nodded reluctantly. "I figured. Just...say it and let's get this over with"

"Dad, you- Mike...Mike hit Robert outside of school"

Blaine suddenly looked shocked. "What?"

"He—he was making fun of me, he shoved me slightly" Cass minimized, feebly. "Mike came up and started yelling at him. Then he punched him in the face, standing up for me…I guess"

Blaine's jaw dropped. He tried to talk, failed, and hid his face. He looked at his hands, now sweating, as if he was looking for proof from his body. After taking a deep breath, he looked back at her daughter. "What did he do to you?"

"Robert?" asked her. After getting a nod in response, she looked dejected and moved slightly closer to her brother.

"Nothing, really. He was just..."

"Was he making fun of me? Was it because of me?"

Cass lowered her head and William pulled a chair and made her sit down, squeezing her shoulders. "It's...it's okay, dad. I talked to him and said that if he didn't change this attitude towards...this, then we'd be over"

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, doubtful.

"He apologized and said he'd be better"

"I don't trust him, Cass" warned Kurt. "I know it's none of my business, but if I hear anything like this again, you..."

"I know, pop. We'll be over" she reassured.

Both of her parents looked relieved.

"Is he okay? After Mike...you know"

"Yeah, he's okay. I don't think Mike actually wanted to hurt him, or he would have"

"Blaine," added his brother after few moments, when he was sure the news had sunk in. "Next week I'm joining Kurt in New York to help him with a show. Will you...are you okay with that?"

The man looked startled for a moment. He stared at his husband, then turned back to Cooper. "Sure" he responded slowly.

"Good" said Kurt, smiling. "It'll be only a couple of days"

Blaine stood up. "Well, is this over? Shall we get ready for dinner?"

"We probably should" his husband agreed, holding his hand. "Cooper, are you staying? You haven't seen Finn and Rachel in a long time"

"Why not? Let me help"

Cass and William left the room as soon as they could. They walked up the stairs, feeling comforted at the thought of being done with their father's intervention.

**o**

They went to the respective rooms, but after a moment William changed his mind and knocked at his sister's let him in, calling from the bathroom. William sat on her bed, looking around him while he waited for her. The room was what he considered conventional for a girl: pastel colored sheets, pictures of friends (plus Robert), a laptop and some books on the desk, old toys from her childhood pressed up on a shelf. Her small walk-in closet had the door open, and some fashion catalogues peeked out.

"Hey" she greeted, wearing a bathrobe.

"Can we talk about what Mike said?"

The girl sat on the bed, facing him. "Listen, don't worry about that. I bought that test because I was scared, but no bad news, crisis averted"

"That would be true if dad hadn't found it" William argued. "Listen, I know I'm your brother, and also I-I'm still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't know how it works"

Cass smiled. "Will, I know you do. We didn't use a condom, we were worried, end of story"

"And what about dad? I mean, dad _and_ Robert"

"I told him about dad's DID. As you gathered, he made fun of him. I snapped back and he got angry" she explained, turning to grab a pillow and pressing it against her chest.

"I don't like him"

"I do"

William sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to like him. I can't like someone who calls my parents _fags_."

"He's just…harsh. That's the way he talks. But really, he's okay with that"

"I'm not"

"Will, what am I supposed to do? Break up with him because my twin doesn't like him? I owe him a lot. He made me grow, he made me stronger, he made me confident. Our relationship keeps us challenged"

"A challenge? That's what you want from a relationship? Someone that pushes you until you break?"

"That's not what I said. Listen, if that's why you came here, please leave. We're okay and I don't need your approval"

The boy sighed and sprawled across the bed. "I'm sorry. It's Friday night, do you want to watch a movie or something after dinner?"

"We can't, Finn and Rachel are coming over"

"Oh, right. When are they leaving?"

"On Sunday morning, I'm guessing"

" 'kay. I'll see you downstairs then" William answered, standing up.

Cass stopped him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for caring"

The boy smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

**o  
**

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" said Cooper after having set the table.

Hearing that, Blaine closed the newspaper he was reading —he wasn't allowed to cook since the third time he made the fire alarm go off— and walked up to the kitchen. He hugged Kurt from behind, making him lay down the knife he was holding and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Kurt answered, sitting on the closest chair.

"Why are you bringing Cooper to New York?"

Kurt looked puzzled. "Because he needs money, and this is what I can do without directly handing him a check"

"Is that the only reason?" Blaine peered at him.

"What are you thinking of?"

"I think that you don't trust me to be…me for more than a day, and that I'd be a problem" he admitted.

"Wh-are you crazy? Why would you think that?"

"Cause it's true?"

Kurt stood up and held his husband's hands. They were callous, showed the first signs of wrinkles and had a wedding ring that matched his own. "No, Blaine. I love you, and you know I'm here to help you get through your DID, not run away from it. I'm just helping my brother-in-law"

"I know, I just…it was a chance to go back to New York, you and me, be young again" he mumbled.

Cooper overheard the last words and wisely decided to wait in the living room until the conversation was over.  
He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket, but there were no messages. His brother's family was the only family he had, besides his mum. His dad didn't even count anymore —he hadn't even bothered to show up the previous Thanksgiving. The closest he had that bore a resemblance to a family were the women that casually showed up in his life, hanged in there temporarily, and then left.

How did people even build a family? Blaine seemed to have found his better half when he was a teenager, and was still glued to the hip with Kurt. Cooper had soon understood that he wouldn't have found that —it was too late for love at first sight— but wanted to settle down, not even caring about the fame that had surrounded him in his youth. He didn't want to be on TV anymore, even though the money he had made back then was still supporting him.

A laugh roused him from his thoughts and he walked back into the kitchen. His brother was kneeling down, wiping something from the floor with a grin on his face.

"I do not want to know what happened" said Cooper, wide-eyed.

"I just spilled some wine!" his brother explained. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Kurt nodded and smiled in confirmation when the bell rang.

"I'll get it" said Blaine, straightening his cardigan and walking towards the door.

**o**

As he opened the door, a smiling couple appeared on the doorway. The woman was wearing a casual dress and high heels, whereas her husband seemed to have been forced to dress properly.

"Blaine!" she exclaimed, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Rachel, Finn, come on in!" he took a step backwards to let them take off their coats and hang them up to the coat hanger. "Cass, Will?" he yelled a moment later. "Get down here"

Cooper and Kurt emerged into the living room and greeted them warmly, making small talk while Cooper helped Finn carrying the few baggage they had brought.

"Let's bring the appetizers here, dinner is almost ready" assured Kurt, while Blaine followed him to help.

"Look at that dress!" was Cass' welcome, who rushed off the stairs to hug her aunt and admire her outfit.

Right behind her, William grinned to his family and settled on the couch next to Finn. Blaine came back, a tray in his hands, and sat next to his son, chatting with his relatives while everyone helped themselves.

Dinner went by quite normally. The conversation was evenly disseminated throughout the table as they all talked about what was going on in their lives; Finn and Blaine talked about Blaine's job, since Finn still couldn't figure out what did he do as an advertising executive and Blaine was still trying to explain it. The food was fantastic —Kurt had worked hard on it, knowing his brother had very few chances to eat meat— and after dinner they moved out to the back yard, reminiscing their teenage years and laughing at the kids' discomfiture.

**oooooooo  
**

"Morning, everyone" mumbled a sleepy William the following morning, collapsing on a chair.

Kurt and Rachel were both chipper and lively, chatting about fashion —as per usual— while Blaine and Finn were putting their coats on, standing on the doorway.

"Hey, buddy" greeted Blaine. "is Cass awake?"

"She's in the bathroom" he nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna build a wooden gazebo in the courtyard," Blaine announced, fairly proud. "and Finn's gonna help me out. We're going ordering the boards, for starters"

"Bye, Rach. Don't stress out my little brother with all the talking" Finn joked.

"I'm fine, Finn, just go and help the only man on the planet that lacks in the DIY department"

"How are _you_ a DIY expert, now?" teased Blaine.

Kurt responded proudly. "I manufacture clothes"

"Yeah, that was 15 years ago, and only lasted few months" Laughed his husband before leaving.

**o  
**

Blaine and Finn parked Blaine's pickup truck and walked into the shop.

"So, you're thinking of cherry wood?" asked Finn, eyes searching for a clerk.

"Yes, that'd…"

"Blaine?" a voice interrupted.

"Jane, Laura!" the man exclaimed, turning and walking towards two women in her fifties, painted nails and high heels.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for new shelves for my house. My husband wouldn't come, so I called Laura" Jane explained, a mock annoyed face.

Blaine nodded. "Oh, and we'll see each other in the afternoon, right? I have some relatives over," he gestured towards Finn, that waved, "But I'm glad to help for the school bake sale."

The two women were visibly embarrassed. "We didn't….we didn't think you'd make it" they admitted, without looking directly at him.

"Because of my DID?" Blaine rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed when he didn't get an answer. He paused, crossed his arms and recomposed himself —he'd rather look annoyed than hurt. "Well, since I've already bought the necessary for baking the cupcakes I was planning on bringing today, I guess you can just follow me to the car and I'll give them to you _healthy_ people" he snapped, knowing his confidence disguised the lie. What were cupcakes even made of?

"No, Blaine, not at all" they replied hurriedly. "It's not that we don't trust you, it's that we know you have a lot on your plate. And with your relatives over…"

The man didn't buy it and shook his head. "I said I'd come, I'm coming. See you later" he concluded before leaving and dragging Finn discreetly.

They walked in silence towards a different ward, while Blaine rubbed his hands and tossed his head back. "Oh, look, here is a clerk! He might help us"

"Blaine, why are you talking in falset-oh." Finn stopped when he noticed Blaine's ridiculous posture.

The man was smoothing down his shirt, tucking it into his trousers and emitted an high-pitched "hem, hem" before walking towards the clerk in a measured pace.

"Hey" called Finn, dragging him by the sleeve. "Jasmine?"

"That is my name indeed" she confirmed.

"Let me…" he sighed. "Let me do the talking, okay? I'm the expert here"

"Sure. Oh, how about this?" she offered. "You do whatever it is that you have to do here, and I go buy the ingredients for the cupcakes. Is that okay?"

Finn smiled. _At least it won't embarrass the both of us by staying here. _"Okay. Pick me up in half an hour?"

"Undoubtedly" she chirped before leaving.

**oooooooo**

When they got home, Jasmine took over the kitchen and refused Kurt and Rachel's offer to help. While she was busy cooking —for some unknown reasons, Jasmine could cook even better than Kurt—, Finn was in front of his wife and brother with a glass of water in his hands, fidgeting in his seat.

"What triggered it?" asked Kurt.

"We met some parents from Cass and Will's school and they said they didn't expect him to come to the bake sale"

"Did he switch in front of them?"

"No, just right after that"

Kurt sighed, head in hand. Jasmine was the most obnoxious among the alters, and she had the firm belief that she would've stayed in Blaine's body forever —although she never managed to appear for more than few hours in a row, just like the other alters.

"What does Blaine's therapist think?" Rachel asked softly, wrapping her arm around him.

"Dr Pillsbury never managed to see any of the alters. She suggested Blaine filmed himself whenever he's stressed, so that he can calm down by talking to himself and, if not, maybe it'd film him while transitioning"

"And she doesn't think putting him back on meds would work?"

"Rachel, I lived with a drugged Blaine for two years. When he wasn't being moody, he was numb, nondescript, quiet, almost non-existent. Sure, he was polite, punctual, cute, caring…but it wasn't him. I don't want that. That's not a solution, that's a way to hide his DID and procrastinate the day we'll actually have to deal with that"

Finn nodded. "I agree. When Blaine is…well, Blaine, he's still one of my dearest friends from high school. When there's an alter, he's just someone else. But when he was on meds…that just wasn't him."

"You're both right" Rachel confirmed. "Kurt, do they all…you know, love you?"

"They all care about me, sure. For Mike, I'm a friend. For Brian, I'm the sex toy he can't have —that's flattering, I'll admit" he smiled. "As for Jasmine…well"

As if by magic, Jasmine opened the kitchen's door.

"Honey?" she twittered. "I need you"

"…I'm her Romeo" Kurt mumbled, standing up.

* * *

A/N

So, here's the second chapter! You just met Jasmine. You'll have time to get acquainted with all of them, don't worry.

Come say hi on tumblr (taarya). Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine couldn't help but feel satisfied with how the bake sale was unfolding. Her cupcakes, much to Jane and Laura's disbelief, were the first to vanish, and she had actually managed to make small talk with the two mothers.

"I'd better go" Jasmine smiled, white teeth contrasting with a vague hint of bronze blush on the clean-shaved cheeks. "There's family bowling tonight, I wouldn't want to be late"

The women waved, mumbling something about how Jasmine was maybe an upside of Blaine's DID.  
Throughout the years, Jasmine had developed subtle techniques to point out her womanliness using a man's wardrobe, since —after an exhausting negotiation with Kurt— she wasn't allowed to buy women's clothes. That night, she settled for a cobalt shirt, suspenders and skin-tight trousers (that didn't need suspenders at all). Her hair, too short to her taste, were combed back, some locks voluntarily loosened.

"What are you guys having?" asked Finn with a smile, while the whole family was changing shoes. Cass and Will, along with Cooper, ordered hamburger and soda, whilst Jasmine and Rachel went for vegetarian quesadillas and water.

"I'm glad the bake sale went okay" offered Rachel for a conversation starter.

"Yes, it was good. And maybe those two women figured out that I can do everything just as they do. Tell me, how is living in Albany? Was everything fine, after the relocation?"

"Oh, yeah. The suburbs are quieter, that's for sure, but living there is more convenient for both Finn and me" she answered politely. As long as Jasmine wasn't being abhorrent towards Rachel, she could handle her, considering Rachel was too good for her own sake —as Finn often remarked.

Will started the game, helped by Cooper that refined his posture. The Anderson brothers had a strike each (they had their chances to improve during their childhood, and Jasmine seemed to have absorbed the skill) and Rachel almost stumbled, requesting Finn's assistance but managing to miss one and every single pin nonetheless. At the end of the first turn, they all paused to eat, and then went back to the game, everyone chatting and livening up an otherwise Jasmine-infected night.

"Shit" swore Cass, miscalculating an easy target.

"Cassandra? Do not swear, please"

"Oh, fuck, I forgot you were here. I'm so fucking sorry" she provoked sternly.

Kurt froze in his chair with a menacing look, but her daughter ignored him.

"Cassandra." Jasmine reprimanded once more. "That is not funny at all"

"You're not hilarious either, but it's not like I prevent you from talking" snapped Cass.

"Can we please have this little heart-to-heart in private?"

Cass glanced at Kurt, that looked as if he was about to shed a bloodbath, and decided to stand up. "Make it quick"

As soon as they got into the restroom, Jasmine looked at her, a hint of dejection in her eyes and voice. "Listen, Cassandra. I know you do not like me at all. But I would like us to get a little bit closer, and I cannot put all of my efforts if you do not even try to condescend"

"What should I do, Jasmine?"

"For instance, stop cursing in front of me, because you are aware that I do not appreciate that behavior"

"I'm almost 18, for God's sake! I can't go along with your 50s mindset, don't you get it?"

"And not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain!" she quoted, outraged. "Wash your mouth out!"

Cass broke down, opening her mouth and closing it, in a change of heart. Instead, she poured some soap in her hand and rubbed it against her lips, in a harsh briskness.  
Jasmine approached her, astonished, but the girl screamed and backed off. The door opened loudly and Kurt appeared, eyeing the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" he rapidly took a few tissues and cleaned off her daughter's mouth. "What did you say?" the man accused, staring at Jasmine. "Or, what did _you_ say?" he added, turning to Cass.

"Oh, just girls talk" Jasmine justified.

"She's a bitch, pop"

Kurt sighed. "We're going home. Thanks for ruining everyone's night out"

"We were about to leave anyway" Jasmine pinpointed in a whisper.

**o**

Around midnight, Kurt knocked at her daughter's door —he knew she was awake— and came in.

"Don't blame me" Cass said, without looking at him. "She…she gets on my nerves and I can't help it"

"I know" he replied softly, sitting on her bed. "I don't want to talk about tonight, there's no point in discussing it."

"I appreciate it. Why are you here, then?"

"It's just…Jasmine is really trying to get closer to you. To everyone. And…I found this under the bed, while she was in the bathroom"

Kurt handed her a small notebook. Cass opened it, read a brief "_to Cassandra. Love, Jasmine_" on the flyleaf and flipped through the pages. In every one there was a quote —more or less extensive, some taken from the Bible, some from poets unknown to the girl— along the lines of love, affection and family.

Reading some of those made her smile faintly. "It's…it's cute"

"Is a _but_ coming?"

"_But_ she's not dad"

"She is, though. That's…that's a censored part of your dad's subconscious. So Jasmine is still him, after all"

"You know what I mean. There's no part of dad's mind that would've said those things, dressed up that way, or…dad can't even cook, for crying out loud!"

Kurt sighed and held her. She let her head fall on his shoulder and kissed her hair. He knew what she was going through, he knew what she was thinking, he knew she was exhausted, because that was exactly what he felt. But he had to play it strong, waiting for the day a breaking point would come and his husband would only be Blaine Anderson, the 9 to 5 advertising executive whose only peculiarity was being a gay man with two children.

The transitions seemed to have started out of the blue, a little more than 10 years earlier. Brian was the first alter, so at first Kurt hadn't even realized Blaine wasn't just being silly. His therapist, Dr. Pillsbury, supposed some censored memory had been casually triggered and, from that moment on, Blaine went through different phases that switched every few years: Blaine and the alters; Blaine and the slowly but relentless decreasing of the alters' presence; Blaine and no one else (and that was a lovely couple of years); Blaine with transitions so recurrent that it was almost compulsory for him to be put on meds.  
Eleven years later, Blaine was back to the first phase, and Kurt could only hope the loop would soon break instead of continuing forever.

**o**

"You're back" purred Jasmine, voice deep and needy, as soon as Kurt walked into the room wearing nothing but his pajama trousers. He crawled into bed and and settled into his usual sleeping position, nuzzling his head against Blaine's —Jasmine's— hairy chest, without saying a word.

Jasmine held him tightly and rolled on top of him, hot breath against his neck. "Kurt"

"Mmh?" the man answered, without opening his eyes.

"I want a baby"

"I already have two"

"But they are not mine!" Jasmine whined, tracing Kurt's profile with a finger.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so"

"Kurt" Jasmine paused, almost thrilled. "I want you to put a baby in me"

Kurt chuckled and leaned against his elbows. He shook his head to clear away his laughter, and looked at the alter, now focused on kissing his torso and slowly running down to his crotch. "Jasmine. Jasmine, look at me" he repeated when she wouldn't stop. "I know you're sure of your existence. And…you are. You are real. But your body isn't the one you would, and should, be in. And I'm pretty sure you noticed you're in a _man_'s body. Even if I wanted to, Blaine's body can't have a baby"

Jasmine shook her head, obstinately. "Blaine can't, but I do. Trust me"

"Jasmine. Think this through. You have a penis."

"Why are you so stubborn?!"

"I think we should both get some sleep" Kurt answered, sighing and turning his back.

**oooooooo  
**

Kurt blinked and woke up, detecting the smell of a familiar aftershave placing small pecks along his arm and shoulder.

"Your hubby's back" said a fully-dressed Blaine, leaning across the bed to reach him.

The man smiled and caressed his face. "Jasmine was here yesterday"

"I can't remember a thing. Was she hateful as usual?"

"Actually, she wanted me to get her pregnant" Kurt said, thinking back to the previous night.

Blaine seemed torn between anguish and resentment, but decided to laugh it off. "What?"

"Yeah, she thought it would've worked with her. I didn't know what to say"

"Did you…you didn't do anything, right?"

"Blaine, we have a deal and I'm honoring it. No sex with the alters, no more than random kisses" he assured. "And seriously, of all alters, you think I'd cheat on you with Jasmine?"

"You're right" he smiled. "Come on, Finn and Rachel are leaving right after lunch and I'll need as much help as I can get from Finn"

Kurt smiled and stood up, getting ready for breakfast.

**o**

"Let me go check up on the macho men" said Rachel, getting out of the kitchen with few sodas in her hands.  
Blaine, Finn, Cooper and Will looked weary and soaked in sweat ―fall was still nowhere to be seen, even though it was mid-September already― and everyone was carrying out a specific task. Finn and Will climbed off a ladder and accepted a can, while the Andersons took advantage of the break to stretch their backs and sit down.  
They were making small talk about how building the gazebo would've taken a whole week and if they were gonna finish it before a forecasted downpour, when Cass and Kurt joined them.

"Look at that" Kurt mumbled with a smile, stepping closer to his husband.

"What?" Blaine answered, playfully.

"You look sexy today" Kurt smirked and leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by simultaneous yells.

"NOT IN FRONT OF ME NOT IN FRONT OF ME NOT IN FRONT OF ME" screamed Cass, joined by her brother.

Blaine shook his head, smiling slyly. "Save that for later"

"Dad, can you _not_?" pleaded William.

"Wait for the day you get a girlfriend"

"Blaine, he's your son, don't traumatize him" Cooper chimed in.

Blaine looked at him and frowned, suddenly a little boy all over again. "Buzzkill"

"Let's get back to work!" exclaimed Finn awkwardly.

Kurt, Rachel and Cass waved and came back into the kitchen.

"So, Cass" said Rachel, sitting on the edge of the table. "How's school?"

"I'm actually planning on graduating one semester earlier"

"Really?" answered her aunt, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I just want to be over with high school, I feel like I don't belong there anymore" Cass shrugged.

"Do you have troubles with your friends, or Robert, or with some teac-"

"Hey, don't worry" Cass stopped her before Rachel started to ramble. "I'm fine, my friends are fine, Robert is…fine, my teachers are fine. Really, I just realized I wanna move on"

"Uhm. What do you think, Kurt?"

"We discussed this, and if Cass is sure about this, she can do it. Provided she figures out what to do with her life" he replied from the counter, where he was cooking lunch.

"And do you?"

Cass nodded, confident. "I'm gonna find a job. Maybe I'll go to college, maybe I'll find a satisfying job and I'll stick with that. We'll see"

The woman nodded and decided to relax by leafing through the latest Vogue issue.

**oooooooo**

After lunch, Finn took a shower and Rachel packed their stuff, so that they could leave before 3 pm —which they managed. While Kurt was working on his laptop, Blaine decided to go upstairs and find Cass.  
_I can do it. I'm her father, she's responsible, we'll talk about it and it'll be over. Or should I tell Kurt first? This pep talk sucks, Blaine. Climb these fucking stairs._  
Eventually, he managed to do so and knocked at Cass' door.

"Come in" she called from the inside.

Blaine opened the door and walked in, greeted by a smile. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" she nodded, moving back from her desk in order to sit in front of him. She didn't look confident and approachable as usual, meaning she sensed something was wrong.

"Uhm…" Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets, then changed his mind, smoothed his trousers, sat on the bed and looked at the floor. "I found a pregnancy test box in the trash." He blurted out eventually. _Way to go, Blaine, very adult-like. Kudos._

Cass sighed deeply and lowered her eyes. "Yeah. I…I was worried" she admitted, gripping her upper arms. "But everything's fine."

Blaine relaxed internally and stood up straighter, but didn't look at her straight in the eyes. "I know you and Robert have been together for a long time, so I shouldn't be surprised that you're intimate. Just...be careful" He genuinely didn't know what else to say. What was he expecting? Why didn't he plan this conversation beforehand?

"I know, dad. I just—I don't really want to talk about s-e-x with you" she let out slowly.

"Me neither, trust me" Blaine reassured with a cautious smile. "Well, now that we made things clear, I'll just…leave" he announced, standing up quickly. "Or is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope" Cass answered quickly, as if she dreaded he stayed in there longer.

"Great" he said before leaving, and breathed deeply right after having closed the door. That was easier than expected.

**oooooooo**

Later, that night, Blaine got out of the shower to see Kurt carefully shaving his face —as he did twice a day— while sitting in his vanity.

"Uhm, Kurt?" he started quietly, rubbing his hair with a towel. Kurt looked up at him through the mirror, to make him continue. "There's something I need to tell you"

Kurt laid down his razor, turning towards Blaine slowly and scrutinizing him. "What?" he said, voice slightly higher than intended.  
Seeing Kurt react that way dejected Blaine, who could only assume having said the phrase so many times to introduce a risky subject, that his husband was already prepared for the worst. That was not the attitude he wanted him to assume, even though he knew he would get into an argument either way. Blaine stood back, adjusting the towel against his hips.

"Few days ago I found the box of a pregnancy test in the kid's bathroom trash"

Kurt's eyes widened and his fists clenched in terror. "Wh-"

"I took care of it" interrupted Blaine. "I talked to Cass, and she told me they were worried but she's not pregnant"

Kurt glared at him sternly, fists relaxing but all of his muscles were still tight. "And you didn't think you should've told me?" he said, voice firm and harsh.

"There was Jasmine, and then Mike. I've been here barely a day since I found out" Blaine explained, trying his best not to lose eye contact.

"When did you talk to her?"

"This afternoon" Blaine answered quickly.

"So why didn't you come to me first?!" Kurt exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Blaine lowered his voice and tried to make it sound soft rather than desperate. "I didn't want to worry you, Kurt"

"Worry me? You didn't want to _worry_ me? She's my daughter, of course I worry if I hear she might be pregnant! Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?!" Kurt's voice was a screech now, so loud he was sure his kids could hear from their rooms downstairs but he was past the point of caring about discretion.

"I didn't want you to stress about that too!" Blaine roared, leaving the room to get into the adjoining bedroom. Kurt started screaming something about trust and being parents together while Blaine took a moment to dress up properly.

"Kurt, don't you tell me I don't care about you" Blaine said, his muscles twitching at hearing the last sentence Kurt had said. "Don't you dare say that. You know what I sacrificed for you and you know how much I'm grateful for you being here for me" The man's voice lowered until it resembled a growl.

"Then why wouldn't you tell me something that important? Why?" contrarily to his husband's, Kurt's voice was raising in pitch and volume.

Blaine shook his head and let his voice and posture go back to normal. "You know what? I thought it was for the best. You don't agree? None of my business. I thought that was the right choice, end of story"

Kurt clearly wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the argument, but as soon as he snapped back Blaine turned his back and slid under the covers. Kurt's yells didn't stop him from closing his eyes and pretend to be falling asleep, until Kurt gave up and shut himself inside the bathroom for the following thirty minutes.

When he came back, his face looked more relaxed and his eyes had softened. Blaine couldn't notice that, though, since he was reading a book, curled up close to the faint bedside lamp. As soon as Kurt shifted next to him, Blaine turned the lights off and closed the book he was reading. Kurt reached for his husband's body and Blaine didn't back off, so Kurt spooned him. They stayed like that, motionless, for a reasonable amount of time, feeling each other's chest raising and falling slowly.

"Hon?" Kurt breathed softly after hearing the distant bip of the clock striking midnight. Blaine mumbled a _'yes'_, and Kurt snuggled closer to him while talking. "What's the real reason you didn't tell me?"

"How do you know there's another reason?" Blaine said in a muffled voice.

"I know it when you're lying" Kurt answered quietly. Blaine held his husband's hand and sighed deeply. "So?" Kurt encouraged after a minute.

"I wanted to prove that I can be a responsible father without having you there to help"

Kurt didn't answer.

* * *

A/N

There you go! Next time you're gonna know more about Will's life.

Come say hi on tumblr (taarya), and thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, Blaine managed to leave his office in time to get to Doctor Pillsbury's office as scheduled. He didn't want to be late, since he had so much to vent about and just a single one-hour session.  
Emma Pillsbury was a sweet, ginger, doe-eyed woman whose only uniqueness was the almost inaudible voice and the petite figure. She wasn't much older than him, really, but her looks and competence made Blaine feel like a troubled teenager whenever he was in front of her.

"So, Blaine, what happened since last time we talked? You look stressed" she noticed quietly.

"Actually, I am"

"Did the alters do something?" the therapist encouraged.

"Well, yes, they did. Mike hit my daughter's boyfriend" Blaine stated, a neutral expression on his face.

Miss Pillsbury looked astonished for a brief second, her mouth making a small '_o_' before recomposing herself. "Why would he do that? He cares about family. From what you've told me, it's one of his main principles"

Blaine nodded. "Exactly. Apparently the kid insulted me, and Mike felt the need to stand up for me"

"Well, I'm not taking his side, but it looks like he meant well."

"Mike could have sent the poor guy to the hospital" Blaine noticed, baffled.

"I know. And that's the part of his attitude we have to adjust. But this means there's a…bond between Mike and your family, right?"

"It was no mystery that he cares about me. He gave up his homophobic principles for me and Kurt, too. That must have meant something"

The therapist nodded and observed the man taking a sip of water from the table between them. He was wearing a tailored suit, his briefcase was carefully set next to his feet, but the button clips were unbuckled —meaning he had left his office in a rush, as he did when he had a meeting. His feet were tapping the carpet nervously, and his hair, usually flawlessly slicked back Monday to Friday, were slightly ruffled above the right ear because of the sporadic scratching.

"That's not the only reason you're upset" she decided after a minute.

Blaine looked at her in the eye and resolved that letting it all out would have been better. "Is it dumb that I'm jealous of myself?"

"Not in your case, no. Is an alter trying to draw people's attention?"

"Not _people's_," Blaine corrected. "Kurt's."

"Why would you think that? Who would? Besides, you know that Kurt assured you his devotion"

"Jasmine is in love with him, but that doesn't worry me. She's hateful, and she's a woman. Why would my husband be interested in her?" the therapist nodded her agreement. "It's Brian I'm worried about. He's cool, he's younger, he probably _acts_ younger, he's flirtatious…He's the man I would've been 10 years ago if I hadn't settled down. God, I must sound so vain, it's me we're talking about" Blaine scolded himself.

"Blaine, you're not vain, don't worry about it. But if Brian plays debauchee, it doesn't mean Kurt is attracted by that. He's 49, right? He's surely not fascinated by someone that acts like a teenager."

"What about Mike? He's a soldier, he works out, he's strong and cares about him. There's no reason he would be indifferent. Why didn't Kurt complain about me being there for a day out of three?"

"Because he doesn't want to make you feel guilty. Don't you think that's the reason?"

Blaine closed his mouth, as if considering the option.

"And if he works out, it's your body that benefits. Meaning, Blaine Anderson's body gets stronger. _Your_ body." She added with a shy smile and…was that a wink?

The man chuckled. "I didn't think about that"

**oooooooo**

Will wandered around the hallway, pretending to be checking out nonchalantly the bulletin board hanged in front of him. In fact, he wasn't that indifferent. The school theater club was planning a Grease remake and they were recruiting new people, and Will was torn. He wasn't that popular at school but, being pretty outgoing, people generally liked him. But he knew for a fact that joining the theater club would've raised chuckles and rumors here and there, and Will wasn't one for gossip. He wasn't that good of a singer, either, and he only danced in clubs. Then again, Jamie was the leader of the theater club. And Jamie was the most clichéd blonde in school. She was a sophomore, though, and she wasn't a cheerleader or in any other club linked to his, so they hadn't had many chances to meet. But the dumb school recital, that would've worked for sure, but the downside was being held up to ridicule.

"What the hell" He muttered eventually, walking rapidly towards the auditorium where the auditions would've soon begun.

When he got there, a guy from his AP biology class greeted him and told him he would be singing after whatshername, who seemed to be making a voice warm up. God, that was serious shit. There were about 20 people in line —he was the last one—, and Will couldn't help but think _who the fuck is so keen on making a Grease remake?_  
When whatshername finally went up to the stage, Will realized he would've had to sing. Possibly, a song from Grease. And even if he had rewatched the movie recently —okay, maybe deep down he knew he would've auditioned— he hadn't thought of a song.  
He was called to go before he could make up his mind, so he walked slowly to the stage to win some time. When he reached the middle of the stage, he raised his eyes and saw Jamie sitting in front of him with a polite smile. Okay, that was it.

"Hello, who are you?" Jamie called from the first row.

"Uhm, I'm Will, hey" he answered lamely.

"And what are you singing?"

_Make it or break it_. "Greased Lightning"

"So you're auditioning for Danny?"

"Whatever you think works for me"

Jamie smiled. "Sing your heart out, then"

Will waited for a backing track for a brief moment, but then realized it wouldn't come, so he started singing slowly, gaining confidence after seeing Jamie smile.

"That was good" she remarked at the end. She whispered something to the three guys sitting next to her, who all shrugged and nodded. "You're the last one that's auditioning, right? It might be precipitate, but I think we all agree that you can be Danny, if that's okay with you"

Will grinned. _If I get to kiss you, count me in._ "That's great. And who's…who's Sandy?"

"That'd be either me or a girl that just auditioned. We'll see. Anyway, the roles will be up tomorrow, and we'll start rehearsals next week"

"Okay, uhm, thanks" Will answered, not really wanting to leave.

While he busied himself by pretending to answer a text, the guys sitting next to Jamie started to get ready to leave. When she was left packing up her stuff alone, Will decided to climb down the stairs and help her.

"Thanks" she said kindly when he collected a scratch pad from the floor.

"You're welcome. It's Jamie, right?"

The girl looked positively startled. "Yeah, that's me"

"Would you like to go get something?" Will was fairly sure that being older and straightforward wouldn't hurt. As a matter of fact, she smiled.

"Right now?"

"Well, if you're not busy"

"I'm afraid I am, actually" she answered apologetically. "I'm going to the church club. You can join me, though!" she added, in an afterthought.

Will stood still. It was one thing to join the theatre club, but church was a whole different matter. How far was he willing to go with this girl? He paused for a second, but her expectant smile made him give up. "Sure, I've never been to something like that."

"Cool!" she replied with a broad grin. "My bike is parked outside, should I give you the address and we'll meet there? It's not that far."

"Or I can just drive you there and— no, wait, my sister took the car. Can we just walk?" he offered.

"Sure thing"

After 20 minutes of small talk and amused grins, they reached a building, and while they walked in, Jamie explained that the group was preparing a small recital. Will hoped she wouldn't ask him to join, but she did.

"I'll think about it" he assured.

"Jamie, finally!" said a huge white-bearded man, rushing towards them. "And you brought a friend?"

"Yes, dad" she answered, much to Will's surprise. That man was her dad? "Will, that's my dad, Abraham. Dad, that's Will"

"It's nice to meet you, sir" Will said politely while shaking his hand. _Abraham. Seriously?_

The man didn't answer back and scrutinized him. "How do you know my daughter?"

"He just auditioned for the school musical and I asked him to join me here" Jamie explained, and Will nodded.

"And are you joining this recital too?" Abraham asked, gesturing around him. Thirty or forty people were talking and trying up some costumes.

"I'm considering it" Will lied with a smile. _Not a chance._

"Well, you can just make a small extra part for today, and then you'll decide whether you want to join or not. Okay?"

"That would be great, thank you"

The man nodded and hurried off. Jamie repeated the same words as her dad's, give or take, and then guided him towards a closet full of costumes. He was told to wear a pair of trousers ripped from the knees down and take his shirt off.

The rehearsals were way different than Will expected. Everyone was wearing weird costumes, the lighting was bad and a intimidating music came from the background. He couldn't quite get the whole point of the show, but Will had to be a part of a group of sinners —specifically, homosexuals— locked in a fake cage with other 10 men, some young, some older. Abraham was walking around the room, since he supposedly had the main role, and Jamie was playing an angel of some sort, guiding his dad around and pointing at the sinners. When she got in front of Will's cage, she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up while Abraham stopped to revise his script.

**oooooooo**

"I got a job!" Cass announced excitedly at dinner.

"You didn't even tell us you'd applied!" Kurt retorted, but then smiled. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just a barista," she replied. "But I'm so glad they called me"

"Where?" asked Blaine, getting a forkful of pasta.

"Barnabeez, the coffee shop. It's just few blocks away, so that's good"

Both of her parents accepted the news with wide grins and few more questions. The atmosphere got so lighthearted that no one complained about Blaine spilling some water, apart from a mock-sighing Kurt that whined about having "the most butter-fingered husband on Earth".

Will decided that was a good moment to speak up, and quietly said "I met a girl today", being met with razzing whistles and simultaneous questions.

"I met her auditioning for a Grease remake they're doing at school" Will explained simply.

"You auditioned for a musical?" asked Blaine, eyes raised towards him in curiosity. "I didn't even know you were into it"

Will shrugged, while Cass looked at him eloquently, an imperceptible nod and a knowing smile on her face.

"Did she audition too?" asked Kurt.

Will chewed a bigger mouthful and swallowed slowly. "Nope, she's in the theater club already"

"Were you with her until now?"

"Yeah. Actually, she asked me to join some kind of church club she's in" he mumbled nonchalantly.

Blaine and Kurt stared at each other for a long second, trying to figure out how to react.

"And did you?" asked Kurt slowly, pausing his movements.

"Yep. Not that I care about that stuff, but I wanted to hang out with her"

"Will-" Kurt started heatedly, but Blaine interrupted him with a small nudge and spoke calmly.

"Does she know about us? As in, you have two gay dads?"

Will seemed to understand the lighthearted chat wouldn't have worked, and looked at his parents.

"No, she doesn't. Listen, it's not like I'm becoming a devoted Christian and stuff, you know that. But if doing that dumb play will help me get closer to her, I might do that"

"You said it was a club" Kurt noticed.

"A club that's making a dumb play" Will clarified.

"What's it about?"

"Some religious shit-"

"Will, language" Blaine reprimanded immediately.

"Some religious _convictions _she probably believes in. Her dad's the director"

"Her dad? What's his name?"

"Abraham" Will replied, and Cass, invisible until that moment, snorted.

"Abraham, as in, Abraham Walker?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Yup" Will had thought a lot about how his surname would've sounded next to Jamie's, but in his daydreams had decided that Anderson-Hummel-Walker was dumb.

"He's a pastor" Blaine explained. "He had called the company to make some kind of religious adverts, but we declined"

Will shrugged, carelessly, but his parents looked bothered.

"Will, are you really into this girl? Haven't you just met her?"

Will hid a blush by scratching his cheekbone. "Uhm, I sort of knew her already"

"Did you stalk her?" accused Cass with a sneer. "Oh, you little baby brother"

"I'm 20 minutes older than you, smartass" Will snapped back, coughing the last word, and received an amused wink in response.

"Will, I don't like this, but it'd be hypocrite of me to forbid you from liking someone" Blaine said calmly. "You like her, great, date her, but you should be honest with her"

Kurt grasped his husband's hand under the table and made it clear that he was getting irritated. Blaine looked at him out of the corner of his eye and rubbed his palm with a finger, tracing small circles and giving him a reassuring _'we'll talk later_' look. Kurt looked a little bit calmer, though he was still cross. "It isn't a Hell House, is it?" he couldn't help but blurt out after few seconds.

Will shrugged casually. "Dunno"

"Will, that's a Hell House, and I don't want you to go there" Kurt decided sternly.

"Pop, I'm not gonna prattle about sins and god and that sh-shoot. I just...I'm really into her, and this is getting embarrassing"

Kurt sighed and chose to drop it, for everyone's sake. Cass —the only one that wasn't worried about the whole situation, knowing her brother just _needed_ to get laid— tried to come up with a new conversation topic, but Kurt wouldn't talk and stared at his plate for the rest of the night, a vexed face that only looked towards his husband now and then.

* * *

Here's a brand new chapter!

My tumblr's url is taarya - I know this fic isn't really popular (yet?) but if you prompt me anything I'll use it to write a drabble and post it over there :)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt had calmed down after talking about the Hell House girl with Blaine. "You know Will. It's hard to change his mind about anything, let alone turning him into a devoted worshipper preaching against his own lifestyle" had assured his husband, and after half an hour Kurt came around and agreed Will was just trying to pursue a girl, and who was he to blame that? Kurt's dad grounded him because he drove off to Columbus one night when he was 16. He had walked barefoot across the entire campus to look for Blaine after a fight, back in college. He spent three months' allowance to buy Blaine a concert ticket. There was no way he could blame his son for doing the same things he'd done.

Bursting with good intentions, Kurt sent his daily's article draft to Justin, his assistant/handyman/proofreader, and stood up from his desk. He knocked at his son's door and opened it after being told so.

"Do you want to help me out in the garden? I have to trim the hedges and I could use some help"

Will looked up from his notebook —again, Kurt couldn't tell him off because of the hours spent in front of the pc, since that's what he did for a living— and eventually nodded, shutting it off and leaving the house with his dad.

**o**

"Blaine, honey!" exclaimed Kurt a bit too enthusiastically over the phone. "Are you coming home?"

"Kurt what's wrong" Blaine stated in a breath, knowing that something was wrong.

Kurt coughed and this time lowered his voice. "I…I might be at the hospital. With Will."

Blaine hit the brake pedal so hard he was fairly sure it would break (it didn't), and made a reckless U-turn towards the local hospital. "What happened?" he shrieked, knuckles going white against the steering wheel.

"We were in the garden, a fucking bee came up to Will and stung him in the face, he's never had an allergic reaction that looked so bad"

"That's because face and neck are the most sensible spots" Blaine explained without even realizing he was talking. "Where is he now?"

"A doctor's giving him an analgesic or something. He's not worried, he thinks he'll be fine"

"I'll be there in 5" replied Blaine, throwing his phone on the dashboard.

**o**

When Cass got home, she found the house more chaotic than usual. Her brother, sitting in the living room, had a bandage on his right cheek and swollen eyes. Blaine, apparently in Jasmine mode, was rushing back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, and Kurt was talking animatedly over the phone.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular. Not getting an answer, she tossed her bag on the floor and sat next to her brother, repeating the question.

"Fuckn bee shtme" Will replied with a groan.

"Wh-a bee?"

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago" her dad answered from behind. Cass was surprised to recognize Blaine's pitch instead of Jasmine's, but turning around she realized Jasmine wouldn't have hanged his tie loosely around his neck and walked around in socks.

"Wasn't Jasmine here, like, a second ago?" she questioned slowly.

Blaine spoke quickly. "She took over while in the hospital, but unbelievably Kurt managed to push her back during the ride home. Now I'm just a stressed parent with a death-threatened son. How're you feeling, Will? Would some ice help or…?"

Will shook his head. "I jush wan' be able t-talk. 'Nd I not dyin"

"Dad, stop worrying, go do something and relax" Cass reassured with a smile.

Blaine looked insecure, but decided he might as well listen to her daughter's advice and left.

"Are you coming back to school any time soon?"

"I don' wanna. Tre's Jamie"

"And you're afraid she sees you this way?" Cass smirked, getting a nod in answer. "Oh, you're just as cute as you were yesterday" she joked, pinching his sane cheek and provoking a whine. "And besides, she should start by accepting this"

Cass gestured to her parents, who were standing under the kitchen door jamb. Blaine looked hysterical, rambling something about epitaphs, and Kurt was grabbing his husband's shoulders and shaking them while repeating the words "our son isn't dying" like a mantra, voice raising in volume to surpass Blaine's frenzy.

Will shook his head and groaned, head tilted back in despair. "Dad will kill me" he grumbled.

"Mass hysteria aside," Cass rephrased, "she should accept the gay den you live in"

After idling on the couch for the better part of an hour, they walked to the kitchen to have dinner. Will's cheek and mouth were still aching, but he managed to eat a little bit of pasta and Kurt allowed him to go up in his room with some ice cream to make his mouth insensitive. After suggesting they watched a movie together, Cass followed her brother into his room and flopped down on the bed.

"Oh, I broke up with Robert" she stated simply, while Will was turning his computer on.

The boy looked astonished. "Wha'?"

"He said some rude things…again. So I did what I said I would"

"Why didn't you tell dads?" Will muffled.

Cass grinned. "I didn't even think about it! You know, everything's changing, and I'm feeling pretty damn fine" she stood up and moved forward. "Hey there?" she shouted, getting a _What?_ in response. "I broke up with Robert!" she exclaimed, closing the door.

Will scoffed and shook his head, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"Also… I found that job to get out of this house as much as I could" she added after joining him. "I can't stand it here lately. Mainly because of Jasmine. Mike, also. I just can't bear this. I…I need dad, you know?"

"We gotta help 'im, though" nodded Will with a knowing expression.

Cass burst into laughter. "Forget it. We can't have a serious conversation if you talk like a dumbass"

Her brother looked mock-indignant but didn't reply.

"Oh! And also, my boss is…interesting"

"Has he anythin' to do with you breakin' up with Robert?"

"Maybe" Cass smirked. "He's 30, he's hot and first thing he did was switching phone numbers"

"Did you text?" Will was focused on keeping his conversation to a minimum.

"Yup. And he let me choose what shift I wanted to do, and said he can cover for me anytime"

Will rolled his eyes and started the movie.

**o**

The following morning Will didn't go to school, though he felt better than the previous day. Kurt had left to run some errands, and instead of spending the day complaining about his disfigured face —and that was an undeniable truism— Will opted for walking lazily around the house, browsing his usual social networks and stealing some food from the kitchen. Eventually, however, he dared to rummage in his sister's room looking for some concealer to hide the repulsive sight, but the result didn't really enhance his features. His eyes didn't look puffy and teary anymore, but the area below his cheekbone was still swollen, bright red and sore.  
After school time, when the church club would've met, Will received a text from Jamie, asking whether he was ill or had decided to bail, and he answered with a laconic _I'm sick, sorry, I'll see you soon_.

In the meantime, Blaine came back from work but turned into Brian as soon as Will said hello. The boy preventively locked himself up in his room —Cass had stopped by just to get ready and be nice enough for work— and ignored Kurt, Cooper and Brian's altercations that seemed to be taking place downstairs. He figured out that Brian was upset about Will's mishap, but whether he was feeling guilty, annoyed or cross (what for, anyway?), Will couldn't tell. Eventually, the confrontation moved up to the garden and ended in a car engine starting and drifting away down the road. After few seconds, another car left the driveway and Will's phone rang.

"Hey, buddy" greeted Cooper on the other end.

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say Brian's freaking out and being unbearable"

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to blame Kurt for your bee sting, but he is, but he doesn't want to, but he is, but he doesn't want to."

Will swore under his breath. "And now what?"

"He, mmh, left. Your dad and I are chasing him right now."

"Good luck" he answered, ending the call.

Will tossed away his phone and walked out of his room. Halfway down the stairs, though, he changed his mind and walked back to grab his phone and call a number on speed dial.

" 'Sup, dude?" answered a voice after few seconds.

"My dad turned and ran off. I'm pissed." Will explained. Jake was his closest friend and his parents were close to Will's, so he knew all about Blaine's DID and didn't need any hints.

"Tuned into who?"

"Brian"

"What about Kurt?"

"He's chasing him with my uncle. But I know Brian, he's probably trying to go to New York and hook up with someone in a bar"

"Did this happen already?"

"Yeah. That was gross."

"Sorry, man. Cass is working, right?" Jake knew that Will detested Brian, and whenever Brian did something dumb like that, Will's hatred worsened.

"Yeah, she'll be back at 8"

"And how's your cheek?"

"Little bit better"

"What the fuck, dude. Let's throw a party"

**o **

"I shouldn't have invited Jamie" Will screamed into his friend's ear, a beer in his hand.

"No, she'll have fun!" Jake retorted.

"She's catholic, Jake. She won't have fun here"

"Are you judging someone because of their beliefs? She's a human being, man. A teenager human being. Of course she'll have fun"

Will shook his head and looked around, where half his school was drinking —since everyone had smuggled some alcohol— and dancing to the loud music that came from the speakers. Cass, coming home, had appreciated on the spot, changing into nicer clothes and looking for her friends.

Anyone could tell Will and Jake were opposites, but very few people could have told they were best friends. Will looked like Blaine, for the most part. He had a charming grin on his face (and those were definitely the Anderson's genes, as Cooper often remarked), short dark curls and a strong body. Undoubtedly, Kurt had raised him to be his son, too, so his designer clothes were fashionable and he had a compulsive obsession towards his computer.

Jake Chang was athletic, with Asian features and a dozen girls falling at his feet whenever they saw him dance. _It's all thanks to dad, _he kept saying, since his dad Mike —Blaine's first roommate at Dalton and best friend ever since— had taught him the basics and passed on his passion.

The doorbell rang and the boys went up to the door. Jamie, a knee-length white dress, was smiling bashfully next to a couple of girls around her age. The three of them looked nice, insecure and probably felt rebellious to be at a grownup party on a school day —not that there were many, as a matter of fact.

"Hey, girls, come on in!" greeted Jake, since Will had frozen on the spot and couldn't seem to stop staring at Jamie. "The drinks are on the table over there, but there's some out on the garden, too. Have fun"

The girls smiled and thanked Jake —Will only mumbled a quick _hello_ to Jamie— and seemed to gather enough confidence to go sit on a couch in the middle of the room and take something to drink. At the same time, Cass reached the two of them, along with a brunette girl, and punched his brother on the shoulder.

"Are you stupid?" Will exclaimed.

"You are! Why aren't you talking to her?"

Will scratched the back of his head. "I don't know! I don't know and I don't care. I will. Later."

"You're such a moron. Whatever" she mumbled, turning to her friend. "Jake, this is Amy, she's in my AP French class. Amy, this is Jake"

Jake smiled and shook her hand. While the two of them started talking shyly about casual topics, Cass dragged his brother by the elbow with a knowing grin. "Now, about you" she began, raising her voice because the music was louder in the living room. "Jamie's looking at you every other second and you didn't even welcome her"

"Listen, Cupid, I don't need your help" Will interrupted. "You really can't help it, can you?"

"Help what?" she screamed over the music.

"Setting people up"

"It's fun. And it's already working, look at that!" Cass pointed towards the staircase, where Jake and Amy where sitting close and talking with a smile on their faces.

"Okay. But don't come between me and Jamie"

"I won't if you to go talk to her" she exclaimed. "Come on, go!"

Her brother sighed and turned towards Jamie's direction, ready to walk up to her. At the same time, a boy reached them and smiled at Cass. Will looked at her sister and saw her literally placing a polite smile on her face —_pfft, kids. I'm about to date a man, for God's sake_, she'd muttered before greeting the boy with a brief hug.  
Will had a choice; take advantage of her sister's distraction and walk away from Jamie, spending the rest of the night with his friends, or actually go talking to Jamie. Eventually, he decided for the latter (otherwise, why did he invite her?) and joined her while giving himself a lame pep talk along the lines of _Will, you're gonna go there, and you're gonna rock her world. Be confident. Go._

The second he invaded her elbow room, she smiled and, as if on cue, her friends walked away.

"Hey" he said with a smile that —he hoped— was his typical Anderson smile. Jamie smiled, without actually saying anything, and sipped her pink cocktail. Will could tell she wasn't used to drinking, since the cup she was holding looked just as full as when she got it, walking in. "Uhm, sorry I didn't greet you properly, before" he gestured towards the door.

"Don't worry about it" she answered, almost inaudible over the music. "What happened to your cheek?"

Will promptly covered the spot with his hand, scratching his temple. He'd told it to everyone that asked, but he couldn't really bring himself to admit it to her. But then again, he didn't want to lie and say something more manly like that someone punched him or something. "It was nothing. Just a bee sting"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, concerned, and leaned in to touch his cheek. It wasn't red anymore, but it still bulged a little bit. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really" he lied. Even her soft touch was painful, and all he wished for was some ice. "It's gonna fade in few days. So!" he trailed off. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this party is great!" she confirmed happily. "Why did you throw it on a Wednesday, though?"

"Uhm, I just decided a couple of hours ago. My parents are out of town, so I made the most of it"

Jamie looked impressed. "And you managed to call up so many people?" Will nodded with a smile. "I couldn't be able to do it. My mom would freak out"

"Don't tell me" Will muttered.

"When are they coming back?"

"Uhm, I really don't know. They had a…glitch, and had to drive all the way up to New York"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jamie genuinely looked as if it was her responsibility.

Will smiled and squeezed her hand. "Hey, don't worry, it's not like it's your fault"

The girl blushed at the interaction, noticing Will wouldn't let go.

"Hey, uhm, would you mind going somewhere a little more quiet?" It wasn't that Will wanted to do anything more than kiss her —hell, he'd never even had a proper girlfriend before— but he did want some intimacy.

Jamie hesitated for a second, but then smiled and stood up. "Let's go outside"

**o  
**After a couple of hours, Will couldn't figure out how was it possible that half the people in the room were getting tipsy. He liked parties, but he genuinely didn't believe anyone would have brought enough alcohol in order for them to spike the drinks. On the other hand, Jamie looked clear-headed as ever —and that was predictable, considering she'd barely touched the cocktail she'd been holding since she walked in.

"So, who's that girl?" asked Jamie, gesturing towards Cass. "I saw you talking to her earlier"

"Yeah, that's my sister" Will explained.

"Oh! How old is she?"

"She's 18, like me. We're twins"

"That's amazing! I've always wanted a twin. You don't look that much alike, though"

Will looked up to her sister. She was talking to her friends and laughing, her head tilted back and eyes closed. Jamie was right, they weren't that similar; Susan, their biological mother, had given them the same eye color and nose shape, but nothing more. Cass had elfin traits, pale skin and wavy blonde hair. He could tell she was attractive, but he also knew that she didn't really match the sexy-hot-blonde stereotype due to her lack of curves.  
In that very moment, Will could spit it out. Tell her that they had two fathers and that their biological mother was nothing more than a distant but lovely aunt, or just gloss over it.

"Yup, we get that a lot" he decided.

**oooooooo**

"Will. Cass. Here" Kurt called sternly as soon as they came home from school, the following day. Kurt and Blaine had come home around four in the morning, luckily after the twins —along with Jake, who had stayed the night— cleaned everything up. The teenagers had had breakfast on their own and left before seeing Kurt or Blaine, so that was the first time they actually talked to them. And it didn't look promising.

"What's this?" Kurt said, holding a pile of a dozen empty plastic cups. _Shit._

"We were playing a game with Jake and Amy, they came over last night" Cass explained quickly. "But there was no alcohol involved!"

"Cass, don't lie to me. I smell alcohol in here. And what kind of game was it? Why would you need a dozen cups?"

"Pop, it was just a game! I just forgot to throw them away" _along with the other 50._

"Where did you get the alcohol?"

"We didn't drink, pop" Will intervened. "It's just this dumb game where you have to spit inside of a cup and pass it along. Of course we needed more than one cup"

Before Will could finish the sentence, the front door opened and Blaine appeared in the living room, gelled hair, suit and briefcase. He figured something was wrong and his face gave away an implicit question to Kurt.

"Blaine! Right place, right time. Our lovely kids are trying to hide a party that took place here, last night" he greeted with a fake grin, still holding the plastic cups.

Blaine's face went blank. "Guys, please tell me you didn't"

"We didn't" Will offered.

Kurt scowled. "They did"

"Pop, we just called Jake and Amy and they came over. Jake stayed the night and we went to school together this morning"

"Don't do this to us, guys. Come on, be a little more mature than that" Blaine almost begged. "Was there anything broken?" he asked Kurt.

"Not that I noticed. I still have to go to the garden, though"

With that, they both walked up to the French door that led to the back yard. Cass and Will looked at each other, both hoping there wasn't anything they didn't notice in the darkness. Unsurprisingly, there was a stain on the floor, and Will couldn't help but swear under his breath.

"Guys, at least don't lie. Admit it, get grounded because of that, and end of story" Kurt demanded.

Cass broke down. "Okay, we might have called some friends! But the alcohol was kept to a minimum"

"The minimum has to be _zero_, Cass!" fumed Blaine. "And how many people were here?"

The twins genuinely didn't know that, but they could suppose that at least 40 people might have been there. "I wouldn't know" mumbled Will eventually.

"Well, you're both grounded until Cooper's birthday, when your grandma will come over" Kurt stated finally, nodding towards his husband. Cooper's birthday wasn't until the following Friday —and that meant ten days.

"Can people come over?"

"Nope"

"Can I go to work?"

"Yes, but I'll drive you there and come pick you up"

"Can I go to theatre and church club rehearsals?"

"N-"

"Yeah" interrupted Blaine, giving his husband an unyielding glare.

Cass and Will turned on their heels before the situation worsened, but Kurt stopped them before they managed to disappear upstairs.

"Oh, Will?" called Kurt. "Say goodbye to your computer, too"

_Fuck._


End file.
